


Demise

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Titan!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is based on a dream I had and I thought it could make an interesting story.  Sorry if it sucks, but enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demise

It was the strangest thing. One minute, I was flying through the air and the next thing I know, my body was slammed into a wall and I hit the ground. I hardly noticed the worst of my injuries. My arm. My arm was completely gone. Never did I think that would happen. I had a plan! Jean and I were going to join the Military Police together and serve the King, life and limb. After all, we owed that to him for running the government as he did. 

With my arm missing, I didn’t have a prayer of getting in. It would be Jean, all by himself. Not that I was jealous, he deserved it. He was a hard worker and had the right to have nice things. And I could still lead a good life without all of the amenities provided inside of Wall Sina. No big deal.

I was pulled away from my train of thought once it hit me. My arm was entirely gone. And it hurt. There was nothing I could compare it to, because it was the worst pain I had ever felt. The air blasting against my exposed nerve endings and the blood pouring out of the stump had me on the verge of passing out. Before I knew it, all I could see was darkness.

I woke up on a cot inside of what looked to be an infirmary. I hoped it was all a dream. Maybe I hadn’t lost my arm after all. But then I looked down. My fears were confirmed. It was gone, and the wound was wrapped in clean, white bandages. I guess it had stopped bleeding. That was good. Now I knew I hadn’t died of blood loss. I tried to sit up, but was met with an instant bout of dizziness. Laying back down, I glanced around the room and saw a figure sleeping in the chair. It was obviously a male figure. I blinked, then tried to focus on him. It took me a minute to realize that it was Jean. When I tried to speak, all that came out was a groan, followed by a cough. I hadn’t realized how dry my throat was.

Jean shifted positions in his chair before he woke up to the sound of my dry groan. He let out a sigh of relief and stretched. “Thought we lost you there for a while, Bodt,” he commented, then got up and brought me a glass of water. I gladly took it and downed the whole thing. 

Once I felt like everything was less dry, I spoke up. “Wha-what happened? Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be at training?” I asked, then finally managed to sit myself up. How long had I been out?

“Your arm was bitten off,” he began, then explained the whole situation to me. Apparently, he had found me slumped over myself leaning against a building in downtown Trost. The gaping wound that was where my arm once was was still bleeding pretty badly when Jean found me. He had commented on how he had no idea how I had that much blood in my body. Initially, he thought I was dead. But then he got closer and saw I was still breathing. He got a medic that was there looking for survivors and had me brought to an infirmary, where I had been sleeping — well, comatose— for three days. 

~~~  
I was kept in the infirmary for another week before I was allowed to go back to training. I felt different, somehow. Almost… stronger than I did before, which was strange, all things considered. I had lost an arm and probably a quarter of my blood. But nevertheless, I ignored that and plugged on with my training. I had to get back into shape if I wanted to get into some branch of the military, after all. If I was going to be a citizen, I had to do my part. I refused to let the years of training that my peers and I had gone through go to waste. 

It was almost strange how easy training became for me. It had never been that easy for me before, considering I was neither the fastest, nor the strongest. I almost felt a sense of rage that had never been there before. A burning desire to destroy. It scared me. How had an injury like that changed my personality so drastically? I was never one to pick a fight, and there I was, ready to fight with anyone who had possibly wronged me in the past. It was strange, and it just felt plain wrong. Even Jean had mentioned it. I trusted him to mention anything he would notice, he wasn’t the kind of guy to beat around the bush, after all. When he brought it up, I knew something was wrong. 

Over the next few weeks, I had noticed my violent urges and behaviors had increased. It was really starting to freak me out. I had always been an extremely gentle person, where had all of this violence and anger come from? I had gone from just getting miffed with people, to yelling at them, all in the span of a few weeks. One day, I had actually smacked someone across the face. I had a problem, and I knew it. But who was there to talk to? I could talk to Jean, but I feared that he would say something that would trigger my sudden rage and he would get a fist in the face. I absolutely did not want to punch my best friend. 

~~~  
It was the first time we went on a mission. I had ended up joining the Survey Corps with Jean. He had joined when he thought I had died, for some reason. We made a pact that if anything had happened to either of us, the other would still join the Military Police. I chose to ignore why he did that, since he probably had a good reason. 

We had just gotten outside of human territory and entered Titan territory when I noticed something. I felt off. It almost felt like my remaining limbs were extending and my body was growing. How was this even possible?! Before I knew it, everyone in my squadron looked extremely small, and there was no longer a horse under me. I opened my mouth and let out a panicked shriek, but it came out as a roar. What was going on?! The next thing I knew, I felt something sticking into my flesh, then I heard Jean’s voice whisper something to me. 

“I’m sorry, Marco.”

Next thing I knew, everything was dark and I felt nothing.


End file.
